Night horrors
This event started 17- May-2016 and will last 4 days. As day turns to night, as the sky fills with darkness, the horrors that pierce your mind become a reality. Awaiting his next victim, Baron Greywing lurks in the shadow thirsting for blood. It is rumored that there are many Bloodthristy Rings he uses to aid his quest. Will zou answer the call, and be the Hero Camelot needs? During this event, gather Bloodthristy Rings for a chance to win fabulous rewards! Be on the lookout for the ruthless Baron Greywing, and prepare your party to fight against him! Defeat this powerful foe for a chance to gain his allegiance as well as recruit many other new and exciting Heroes for your team! As a 7 star Hero, Baron Greywing has an extra Heroic Power in addition to his skill and combos! This Heroic Power works like a one-card combo. No matter who he is paired with, Baron Greywing's Silent Night will have a chance to silence the enemy party. Equip the following cards to help increase the amount of Bloodthristy Rings you find during the Night Horrors event: * 4 Bonus Bloodthristy Rings - Khamiel the Light * 4 Bonus Bloodthristy Rings - Abaddon the Ruiner * 3 Bonus Bloodthristy Rings - Arthur the Ripper * 3 Bonus Bloodthristy Rings - Sir Bors the Youthful * 2 Bonus Bloodthristy Rings - Twilight Arbiter * 2 Bonus Bloodthristy Rings - Skullflayer Shinobi Evolve your cards for even greater bonuses: * Tier 2 cards grant 2x * Tier 3 cards grant 5x * Tier 4 cards grant 12x Battles Confront Baron Greywing on Easy or Hard mode for a chance to gain his allegiance! The more times you defeat this boss the greater chances you'll have of acquiring him! You have a chance to win a boss card on both Easy and Hard levels. * Hard requires 20 stamina points per turn. * Easy requires 10 stamina points per turn. Loot Exploring Loot Hard Cost: 20 Stamina * 20 XP and 200 Gold * 1x, 2x, 5x, 10x Bloodthristy Rings * 1x Night Horrors Chest * 4x Ascension Shards * 2x Ascension Stones * Max Level Dawnstrike Purifier * Max Level Hugues de Payns * Level 1 Sir Sparrow Easy Cost: 10 Stamina * 10 XP and 100 Gold * 1x Bloodthristy Rings * 10x Arena Ticket * 2x Ascension Shard * 1x Ascension Stone * 1x Summoning Stone * 1x Spirit Potion * 1x Vigor Potion * Golden Arse * Max level Moonglow Supplicant * Max level Wayfaring Oracle * Level 1 Sir Balin le Savage Boss Loot ''' Rank Awards * 1st Prize: 4x Baron Greywing, 15x Summon stones , 10x Night Horrors Chest * 2nd Prize: 3x Baron Greywing, 15x Summon stones , 10x Night Horrors Chest * 3rd Prize: 2x Baron Greywing, 15x Summon Stones, 10x Night Horrors Chest * 4rd - 5rd Prize: 1x Baron Greywing, 15x Summon Stones, 10x Night Horrors Chest * 6th - 10th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 10x Night Horrors Chest * 11th - 20th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 5x Night Horrors Chest * 21st - 30th Prize: 10x Summon Stones, 5x Night Horrors Chest * 31st - 50th Prize: 5x Summon Stones, 3x Night Horrors Chest * 51st - 100th Prize: 3x Summon Stone, 2x Night Horrors Chest * 101st- 250th Prize: 1x Summon Stone, 2x Night Horrors Chest Reward Ladder * 250 - 1x Summon Stone * 500 - 1x Ascension Shards * 1000- 2x Spirit Potions * 2500 - 2x Endurance Potions * 5000 - 2x Summon Stones * 7500 - 1x Golden Arse * 10000 - 4x Ascension Shards * 15000 - 4x Spirit Potions * 25000 - 5x Summon Stones * 35000 - 5x Endurance Potions * 49000 - 10x Summon Stone * 60000 - 12x Ascension Shards * 80000 - 15x Spirit potions * 95000 - 8x Endurance Potions * 110000 - 18x Ascension Shards * 130000 - 20x Summon Stones * 150000 - 20x Spirit Potions * 175000 - Arthur Pendragon * 200000 - Baron Greywing * 400000 - Sir Gawain '''Possible Chest Outcome * Baron Greywing * Arthur the Ripper * Khamiel the Light * Maelgwn Pendragon * Vambrael Fallen * Arthur the Young * Sir Balin le Savage * Juicifer * Golden Galahad * Sir Sparrow * Sir Kay * Kelley * Wolfbound Redeemer * 1 Summon Stone * 1x Ascension Crystal * 1x Ascension Shard Category:Events